


Twin Peaks

by Melusine11



Series: Nip Norps [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Crack Treated Seriously, Elevator Foreplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Nipple Piercings, No Bra, Public Transportation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: The first time wasn't on purpose, the second time definitely is. Luckily no one has noticed yet...oh how wrong Rey is.Or that time Rey doesn't wear a bra and Ben is very aware of that fact.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nip Norps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659508
Comments: 99
Kudos: 359
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from (you all know where) Reylo Prompts: Rey forgets to wear a bra in a rush to get ready. She decides since nobody notices she'll go without regularly. Ben definitely notices.
> 
> Also, I'm the only one who has looked this over because I wrote it in like 3 hours and it's kind of crack.

Five minutes too long spent fantasizing in the shower, followed by her hairdryer refusing to turn on no matter how much she fussed with it and the outlet, forcing her to throw her hair up wet this morning, it all meant Rey is running late. Late enough that she might not make the train and then be really late for work. So she grabs the first dress her fingers touch and throws it on over her still slightly damp skin and slips into her flats as she rushes towards the front door. She’s never gone to work sans bra before, even though she knows she could get away with it, her breasts just small and perky enough that no one would notice, it just didn’t feel _professional_. But fuck it, she doesn’t have time to waste. And no one will even notice.

She _just_ makes the train. Arriving into her platform the same moment it screeches to a halt. It’s a Thursday that feels like a Monday. She hopes Kaydel isn’t the one who made the coffee this morning at the office. Because she needs it strong, not the brown flavorless water her coworker continually produces. 

Twenty minutes later she’s in the elevator up to the floor occupied by Resistance Tech Solutions. A quick peek reveals Kaydel isn’t in her office and Rey fears the worst, but they’re assuaged by the large body occupying the space in front of the coffee pot.

“Oh, Ben, it’s you, thank god,” she sighs swinging into the kitchenette.

He jolts in surprise, “what?” He asks, turning to glance over at her.

“You made the coffee, please tell me you made it today.” She enters the room fully, leaning a hip against the countertop watching him pour from the carafe, while she tries for casual, suddenly nervous and very aware that she’s currently naked beneath her dress. 

“Oh, yes, I - yup.” His voice pitches up and then he swears, coffee overflowing his mug and flooding the counter. “Shit!”

Rey reaches for the roll of paper towels, pulling a bunch off and throwing them over the growing puddle.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ben curses, lifting his mug and relocating it closer to the sink.

They get it cleaned up quickly and Rey stares at the empty counter for a moment before pulling down a mug to get her own coffee. “You okay?” She asks, glancing a Ben who is wiping the bottom of his own mug off.

“I’m fine,” he tells her with a hasty nod. “Have a good day, Rey.”

“You too!” She calls after him as he leaves, exhaling in relief. She can do this. 

It’s mostly an uneventful day, and the best part is no one noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra today. When she gets home she slips out of her dress and stands naked in her bedroom before slipping on PJs. 

“Bras are the worst,” she mutters, eyeing them up where they hang in her closet. “But no one noticed.”

So Friday she does it again. Though this time by choice, not out of time necessity. It’s amazing. She isn’t sure why she’s never done this before, it’s the most comfortable she’s been at work. And no one knows.

It’s just past 3:30 when a slack message pops up from Ben, asking he can swing by her office in a few minutes for an impromptu meeting about their latest project. He has a question and it would be faster to talk about it than type. She says yes because she’s mostly just supervising running a test program at the moment after spending the day modifying the code.

“Oh.” She looks up at the sound of his voice, and he quickly looks away, up at the ceiling. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, taking in the way he’s blushing.

“Fine,” he chokes out the word and then sort of trips into her office.

“Are you sure? You’re suddenly far more clumsy than I remember you ever being,” she tries to joke but his expression is pained more than amused.

“Yes. I’m good, great, I’m so fucking great, here.” He holds out a small handful of papers and she takes them from him.

“Thanks, you can shut the door,” she says, flipping through them quickly. “So what’s up?” She asks, hearing the door click closed.

“I um, what?”

“The project,” she prompts him as he sinks low into the chair across from her. 

“Oh, right, the project. The project that you are holding the notes on, yes.” Ben somehow slouches even lower in the chair and Rey frowns. “The uh, you can read the nip-initial,” he coughs, “the initial analysis that I ran, but I wanted you.” He crosses his legs. “Shit. I wanted you to look it over, for stuff.”

“Ben. What?” She puts the papers on her desk and he tips his head back. “You’re not okay, I don’t even think those were full sentences.”

“I can - I’m fine. I can uh, I should go.”

“But you had a question.”

“Nope, no question, not anymore. I’ll see you Monday? Monday, yes, have a perky, I–shit, pleasant. Weekend. Have one.”

“Ben.”

“I have to go.”

Rey watches him stand stiffly and make his way out of the room, now acting like he’s forgotten how to walk normally, gait stilted and short and nothing like his usual long strides. With a sigh she reads through the papers, making notes on what she hopes is the issue and decides she’ll drop it off before she leaves for the weekend.

The only problem is, it’s nearly 7 by the time the program finishes doing its thing and there are a few more bugs she needs to get back to, but she’s made notes, and it’s technically ahead of schedule. So Monday it is. Rey stands and stretches, cracks her neck for good measure and picks up her coffee mug while scooping up Ben’s papers. She’ll just drop them in his mailbox outside his office door, absolutely sure he’s gone home.

By the time she gets there, after a quick stop in the kitchen to put her mug in the dishwasher, she’s surprised to find the light still on, faint rustling noises coming from within. She has her hand up to knock but pauses at the groan she hears. 

Last week Poe had bought sushi down at the gas station and spent the weekend in bed with food poisoning. So it’s possible- another groan, and then after a moment her name.

He must have seen her, so she pushes open the door. “Are you—” she halts in her tracks, mouth dropped open in shock. Ben is a mess. And if it weren’t for his pants pooling somewhere out of sight and his hand wrapped around his cock she would think he _did_ have that gas station sushi. Flushed and sweaty, hair out of place and she should probably stop looking, but she _can’t._ She takes him in quickly, maybe a second or two and he’s swearing while she’s frozen in place.

“Fuck, shit, oh.” She watches as Ben squeezes his cock and he whimpers. He says her name again and he’s coming. Thick spurts of it over his hand, some of it lands on his desk and Rey stares at it.

“I’m sorry!” They talk over one another almost as soon as the shock wears off and Rey spins around while Ben yanks his pants back up and shoves his dick away.

“I’m sorry.” His voice comes from behind her, much closer than his desk and she peeks over her shoulder to find him standing maybe three feet away from her. “I didn’t think anyone was still here—”

“Do you normally jerk off in the office?” She asks, voice high and reedy sounding, before she can stop herself, watching him blush in return. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

This, however, makes him laugh. “You? No. That wasn’t. Uh–” he pauses to run the hand that wasn’t just wrapped firmly around his dick through his hair. “So I would completely understand if you reported this.”

Rey blinks up at him as she turns around fully. “I’m not going to. Just uh. I mean. It was an accident. I thought you had food poisoning. And it’s fine, really. We can just— I brought your papers back. I made some notes.” She shoves them practically into his face, stepping into his office so he can take them. 

“Thanks,” he mutters after a moment. “And I don’t. Normally jerk off in the office. I just. You ever-?”

“You’re asking if I masturbate?” She bites her lip at his clear discomfort, “or are you asking if I ever say _your_ name when I get myself off?”

He drops the papers and swears some more, kneeling down to pick them up. “I was hoping you maybe didn’t hear that,” he tells her quietly. “I’d really like it if we could forget this whole thing happened and I will try to _not_ notice when you aren’t wearing a bra.”

Rey feels her cheeks heat and glances down at the front of her blouse. Then looks away, because of _course,_ her nipples are now clearly visible hard peaks against the fabric. “Could probably go to HR for that,” she attempts to tease, then takes a deep breath, because she can make this even. She crouches down and stills his hands. “If it makes you feel better, I was running late yesterday when I forgot. Well, I didn’t forget, I just took a really long time in the shower.” He blinks at her and she rocks back to sit on her heels. She can fucking say this. “I lost track of time getting myself off—twice— thinking about you.”

The few papers he has managed to pick up slip from his hands once again as he stares at her. Rey smiles a little at him, then shivers as his gaze blatantly drifts down to her chest. His tongue darts out and wets his lower lip. “Twice,” he rasps in what sounds like disbelief and Rey hums. “Rey. Shit, I–”

“Do you want to get out of here?” She asks quickly before she can think twice about it. There are many other things she would like to do with Ben, twice, and more, and none of them are work appropriate. Not that anything that’s happened in the last five minutes has been work appropriate but she _really_ doesn’t want to push their luck further.

He stares at her, almost as if he can’t believe she’s real. Then he finally scoops up the papers, doesn’t arrange them before tossing them onto his desk.

“Let me just uh, I need, I should clean this better,” he stammers through the sentence and Rey bites down hard on the inside of her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. 

The walk down the hallway is awkward, and Rey tries to tell herself everything is fine and normal and it’s fine. Who _doesn’t_ walk in on the guy they’ve been crushing on since they first met while masturbating at work and then confess to also masturbating to the thought of them. That’s something everyone does, right?

Ben pushes the elevator button when they arrive and she smiles up at him. Still awkward. Maybe this is a mistake, she thinks wildly as the doors slide open. Ben lets her in first before following.

Everything shifts when the doors shut. Ben pushes the button for the lobby and then rounds on her, stalking forward until he has her caged against the back wall. The fumbling embarrassed man from his office is gone, and in his place is the Ben she’s come to know and fantasize about.

“I want to kiss you,” he tells her lowly and Rey nods, sighing in relief when his lips meet hers, the awkwardness evaporating in an instant.

He kisses her hard, lips soft but insistent and his hands move to her waist before drifting up over her shirt, thumbs tracing the soft flesh under her breasts before his right-hand moves, gently flicking the metal that pierces one nipple, making her cry out. Ben’s mouth moves teeth scraping over the shell of her ear.

“ _This_ ,” he groans as she squirms against him, “this made me spill my coffee everywhere yesterday when I saw it pressing against your dress.” Then he’s kissing her throat, biting, sucking and she arches into his touch. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it, about the noises you would make when I touched it, pinched it.” He pulls back enough to look down between them to watch as he does just that, and Rey’s hands finally reach for him, gripping tightly at his hips.

He looks up at her, eyes dark and he licks his lips. “When I kissed it,” he tells her slowly, dipping down low, giving her plenty of time to stop him, but she doesn’t. 

“Ben,” she gasps at the sudden feel of his open mouth kiss over her shirt. His tongue flicks against her and she moans. “Fuck,” she moans when the elevator car jolts and dings before the doors rumble open. Ben steps back from her, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and backs out into the lobby. 

She follows, taking his hand when he offers it and nodding when he presses his mouth against her ear and asks her if she wants to go to his place.

He presses his front to her back on the train. Thankfully their destination is only two stops away, but he fills the time sneaking his hands beneath her shirt and tracing patterns against her skin, making her break out in goosebumps. She can feel his cock, hard against her ass and she’s very sure everyone around them _knows_ , but she doesn’t care.

Why the hell would she care when his chin is resting on her shoulder, head tilted just right so he can talk to her, quietly enough for no one to overhear, but loud enough to be heard over the noise of the train. _Wanted this for so long. You’re fucking perfect Rey. Can’t wait to taste you. I wanna suck on your tits until I can see through your shirt. Wanna make you come on my fingers, my face, my cock. Wanna see your perfect little tits covered with my come._

Her underwear is a ruined mess by the time they stumble off the train at his stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All edits are my own and I'm probably gonna look over this again in like 2 days and wonder why the hell you all put up with my typos. lol
> 
> Thank you for all of the love on the first chapter. I apologize for not getting this one out yesterday when I said I would, but RL was not cooperating, but it's here and I hope you enjoy!

_Her underwear is a ruined mess by the time they stumble off the train at his stop._

582 steps to the front door of his apartment building. Rey knows because she’s counted every single one as they walked. Ben has held her close the entire way, and she’s never managed walking so close to someone without tripping before, but somehow, this time, they manage it. He’s quiet as they walk, his thumb just beneath the edge of her shirt, stroking her skin. She returns the favor, arm wound around his back, and beneath his own shirt, touching until she feels goosebumps. Rey grins even as she keeps counting. 

They’re in another elevator, this time though, they aren’t alone. That doesn’t seem to deter Ben though, pulling her directly behind the man they’re in here with and boldly slipping both hands up her shirt to cover her breasts. Rey sucks in a sharp breath, and moves her heel over Ben’s toes, pushing down until he releases her. She turns in his arms frowning, but he’s smiling down at her and then kisses her on the nose, making her lose all train of thought as she blinks up at him in surprise.

“I’ll behave,” he promises, breath fanning against her ear, “at least until we’re inside my apartment.”

“Ben—” he tips her chin up with gentle fingers and kisses her lips gently.

“Have you had dinner yet?” He asks, smirking down at her now as their companion in the elevator gets off at his floor. “Because I haven’t. But I’m not opposed to eating first.” His tone makes it clear _exactly_ what he’d like to eat.

“Fuck,” Rey exhales, staring up at Ben.

“That’s the idea.” He smirks down at her and then the doors open behind her and he’s ushering her out onto his floor. 

Her back hits his door the same moment his mouth collides with her. Ben groans against her, one hand palming her ass while she hears his other fumbling with his key in the lock. Rey sinks her teeth into his lower lip and holds him close to her, hands in his hair. 

“Up,” he growls, hoisting her up against him. Rey’s ankles lock together against his ass and she sucks his tongue into her mouth as he pushes the door open and he walks them into his apartment.

There’s no grand tour, he doesn’t even bother turning on the lights after kicking the door shut. No, the only glimpse Rey gets of his apartment is where his bathroom is in the hall, her head tipped back as he sucks a bruise into the skin of her neck. 

“This is crazy,” he breathes, slowly extricating her from his person so she can stand on her own two feet beside his bed. He roughly yanks his shirt off, Rey doesn’t even watch to see where it lands.

“Bit late for that revelation, Solo,” she tells him with a wide grin. He nods, and she watches with satisfaction as his mouth drops open in time with her hands finding the hem of her shirt. It’s up and over her head before she can think twice about it, then she drops it to the floor. 

“Fuck,” Ben groans, falling back onto his bed. “C’mere,” he rasps, spreading his legs and reaching for her. “Look at you,” he croons, hesitantly putting his hands on her body.

“Ben,” Rey sighs happily, covering his hands with her own. “Don’t get shy on me again.” Her tone is teasing as she drags his hands up her naked chest. “Touch me,” she whispers, letting her hands fall to her sides, leaving his cupped beneath her breasts.

“Fuck,” he rasps, squeezing her breasts, not taking his eyes off of them. “This feels like a dream.” His thumb teases her piercing, gently flicking it and then he hisses, glaring up at Rey who smiles impishly down at him, fingernails digging into the flesh of his bicep.

“Not a dream,” she tells him before pressing forward until she can climb onto his lap over his splayed legs. She anchors herself with her hands buried in his hair and tips his head back so she can look down at him. “I know you said you wanted to suck on my tits through my shirt,” she says, making him blush, “but I’m really, really horny, and not all of just get ourselves off at work, so rain check on that, yeah?”

“I think I can deal with that,” he answers, smirking up at her, fingertips running circles over her chest, making her already aching nipples almost hurt with the need to be touched. Rey loosens her grip on him slightly when he moves, and then she gasps when his lips close around her pierced nipple, sucking it into his mouth, tongue flicking at the metal and making her cry out.

Her hands move to his shoulders and she trembles as she looks down at herself to watch him. It’s as if he can sense her gaze, and his eyes open, glancing up at her with a wicked grin. She bites at her lip, muffling a curse as she watches his tongue tease her.

“Do you think you could come? Just from this?” He asks, moving to give her other breast the attention it deserves.

Rey whimpers as her core clenches at the thought. “I never have before,” she tells him, voice tremulous. Ben hums around her, biting gently down on her and she jolts. “Oh god,” she whimpers as his hand comes up to play with the breast he’s neglecting.

“Tell me,” he says around her flesh, “if I do anything you don’t like.”

“I don’t like you taking a break to talk,” she teases, making him laugh, before going back to greedily devouring her. Rey rocks her hips, moaning in distress when he holds her still, not letting her near his straining erection she _knows_ is hiding in his pants.

“No. Like this,” he insists, teeth catching around her piercing and tugging gently. She sobs his name, begs for more but he doesn’t relent. She shakes her head ready to tell him she can’t, not like this, but then she actually does. It crashes over her like a wave at high tide, strong - and carries her away. Her mouth falls open and she shudders hard against him. 

Rey is still shaking as Ben eases them further back on the bed, laying down, turning so she’s beside him, and she stares at him in shock. “Woah,” she breathes the word before she can bite it back because he already looks so pleased with himself, and now his expression is ridiculously smug. Rey wants to wipe it off of his face. She lets him touch, hands arching over her sensitive breasts while her own wander south. She succeeds at the first caress of her hand against the front of his pants.

“Rey,” his name slips from her lips, a quiet breath of a noise and not nearly as confident and cocksure as he had been just moments ago.

“Ben,” she returns, quickly freeing him from his pants and sliding down the bed. She hides her laugh when he kicks off his pants, running her fingers down the underside of his cock to his balls, she follows with her mouth. 

He tenses beneath her when she kisses the ruddy tip of him, groans when her tongue flicks out and traces the flared head of his cock. When she finally sucks him into her mouth he moans her name, feels his right hand reach for her thigh then drift up to dip into her waistband.

“Off,” he mutters, begs as she takes him deeper. She hums around his length, shifting to her knees to rid herself of her last remnants of clothes. “Fucking soaked,” he says with wonder as his fingers dip between her naked thighs. She palms his ballsack, rolling it, brushing her thumb over and behind it, pressing it against his perineum. He bucks into her mouth with a strangled noise then apologizes quickly when she pulls away from him with a gasp.

Rey licks her lips, parting her thighs further for him as his fingers pass like a whisper over her folds. A tease. She lets her hand wrap loosely around his spit-soaked cock and pumps him a few times.

“We’re even now,” she says, smirking down at him, even as she wriggles her hips to get his touch to become more solid and real against her. 

“Like hell we are,” he grunts, making her laugh and crawl on top of him.

“Sure we are,” she begins, settling on his thighs, pumping his cock slowly against her lower abdomen. “You came all over your desk, you made me come. So now, I think we should fuck.”

Ben practically wheezes the words, “holy fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me, Rey.”

“Hope not,” she jokes, enjoying the firm weight of his hands settling at her hips. “There are quite a few things you promised to do to me first.”

He’s stary eyed as he stares up at her as she lifts herself over him, letting the tip of his cock press against her clit, then she drags him through her sopping folds and his fingertips press into her flesh. 

When she finally, slowly impales herself on his length his head is thrown back, flush running from his chest up the taut lines of his neck. She rocks over him, adjusting to the size of him, enjoying the groans and whimpers he tries to keep quiet.

“Ben.” Her voice is barely there as she takes in the exquisite feel of him inside of her. It’s better than anything she’s imagined on her own. “Ben, look at me,” she begs. 

He obeys, head tilting down and eyes snapping open. She rewards them both by beginning to really move, up and down, bouncing on him and he growls her name.

“Your fucking tits.” His hands skate up her skin, already dewy with sweat, and they cup her breasts, rough and then gentle, pinching and then soothing. “Knew they’d look fucking amazing like this,” he rambles and Rey just nods, moaning loudly at the building pleasure within her.

“No,” she whines when he rolls them, slipping out of her with a wet noise and her hands reach for him.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Rey,” he soothes her, and then he fills her again with one swift thrust that has her mouth opening with a silent scream as her hands find purchase on his body. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” He drives into her, his pace hard and relentless while his gaze keeps flickering between her face and her chest. “I need you to come for me again sweetheart,” he tells her, one hand finding her clit while the other twists her pierced nipple. She screams his name as her body reacts, cunt rippling around his cock, then he’s pulling out of her. Rey whimpers in protest, feeling empty and bereft even as his one hand continues to work at her clit as she rides the wave of her orgasm. “Gonna cum,” he says, voice like sin as he pumps his cock with the hand that had been teasing her breasts.

“Oh,” she mewls, licking her lips, still hazy with bliss. “You gonna cum on my tits, Ben?” she asks, and that’s all it takes.

“Fuck,” he grunts. “Rey. Shit. Fuck.” His spend splatters across her chest, and then he collapses over her. Hands braced on the mattress above her head as he catches his breath for a moment, then pushes off to fall down beside her.

“That was - wow,” Rey says after a moment and Ben laughs, scooting down to be able to see her and nods. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” His smile is crooked and Rey reaches up to trace the corner of his mouth. “Do you want to -” his gaze drifts south and he blushes a little. “In case this wasn’t clear, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” Rey smiles up at him, feeling giddy. “Do you want to stay?”

“Yes.” She answers readily, watching the tension that had been building in him fade immediately. “I would love to.”

“Good. Great. Uh, we can. I want to take you out. I never did get around to eating,” he teases, making her laugh.

“Ben,” she huffs, when his hand falls over her chest once more, only this time he smears his spend across her skin.

“I told you. Wanna see your tits covered in this.”

“Fine,” she relents, watching his face as he covers her with it, “but then we’re showering.”

“Good. I wanna see you reenact what made you late to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine) while I work on the second part of this series. (spoilers, it's gonna feature Ben in lingerie)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!! But I promise the breast is yet to come...tomorrow!


End file.
